A New Life
by dougaude
Summary: Athena meets Gen, a special person who could just be the one to lead her away from Sanctuary and into a normal life.
1. A New Life

Athena sits alone inside Moxxi's Bar in Sanctuary. She sits on a box staring off into nothing. Sees someone approaching. Doesn't pay any particular attention until they stand in front of her blocking Athena's view of the blank wall in front of her.

Gen stands in Athena's way as she looks her up and down. "May I sit please?" She asked crossing her arms as she gave her a blank face expression.

Athena looked up at Gen, looking only at her eyes. "Sure…whatever. You can't do anything worse than what…never mind." Athena slouches forward her head hanging. After a moment she pats the crate next to her.

Gen was confused but she sat on the crate yawning, not sure what was going to happen or why she was even there.

"I'm looking for someone, I need to get away – go into hiding." Athena looks at Gen and is silent.

Gen's eyes widen. "Then what are you waiting for?!"

"Everyone around here seems to think I'm some sort of traitor, since I helped Handsome Jack come to power. Are you any different?" Athena still looks at Gen.

Gen sighs. "I don't know…"

Athena looks away in disgust, but says honestly. "I don't blame you, I should be treated like a traitor – I don't want to be – but that's why I have to leave."

Gen punches her. "Don't look that way. Then leave Assassin."

"But…I don't want to leave alone. Now that Handsome Jack's dead, and I've been pretty much labeled an enemy of the Crimson Raiders I don't have anyone that could possibly go with me." Athena looks back at Gen. "Why are you even talking to me anyway?"

Gen sighs, "You're pretty, that's why."

Athena blushes, and stammers. "I'm w-what?" Mouth hangs open for a second, and then she closes it a look of confusion crosses over her face. "Why would anyone think that? I kill for a living, and more than most mercenaries at that."

Gen shrugs, "I just like that in a girl."

"You like that in a girl?" Athena is speechless for a moment. "Well then, will you help me escape Sanctuary and try and find…anything somewhere else?"

Gen nodded as she grabs her hand and walks outside.

They wander around until Athena stops, she pulls Gen to a stop as well. "Do you know where you're going? We can't stay in Sanctuary for much longer."

Gen nodded, "We're going to Atlas!" She runs away.

Athena follows her, excited at the prospect of living in a new town.

Gen smiled and walks next to her.

They make it to the fast travel station, and Athena punches in the coordinates for Atlas.

Gen watches excited.

"Uh…where in Atlas do you want to go?" Athena asks Gen, a faint smile on her lips. But the rest of her seems to be sad, almost regretting something.

Gen shrugs, "Any where we can get away from our problems."

"Wait…our problems? Ha, I'm the one with the problems. Hello? Wanted Assassin who was instrumental in placing Handsome Jack on the thrown of Pandora," Athena paused then lowered her voice. "What problems do you have?"

Gen sighs softly, "I had to become a stripper or I would be killed."

Athena seems astonished, "And why would people want to kill you, now that you're a stripper? Seems ot me like you should be fine now, at least in my eyes. I…" Suddenly nervous, "… I … like strippers." Her cheeks flame, and she activates the fast travel station. Gen and Athena are transported to the grand central station of Atlas, which helps control the traffic of fast travel stations in and out of Atlas's head quarters.

Gen blushed red as she looks away, "Oh really?"

Athena looks around her to make sure their immediate surroundings were empty of people, and possible eavesdroppers. "Yeah, I can't help it. I love the way you move, even when you aren't performing. I know who I am, and I take pride in it. I also don't care what others … may or may not think. Although that has seemed to have gotten me banished from Sanctuary."

Gen nodded as she listens to Athena talk about her experience with Sanctuary. "So what do we do now?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Well are you going to live with me? Would only one room be fine? I'm assuming … you know, you want to live with me," Athena moves to scratch the back of her neck, but just ends up smoothing the tops of her combat gloves across the back of her armor.

Gen smiles but then shrugs, "It's up to you."

After thinking for a moment, Athena goes to an info station selects available houses and selects one near Atlas HQ's limits. Athena leads Gen on the 30-minute walk to the house and they stand in front of it. It's two stories one main floor and a furnished basement. "So what do you think?" Athena asked.

Gen's eyes widen, "I-it's beautiful Athena!" She ran inside as she jumps on the bed screaming.

Athena sighs following her in and when she sees Gen on the bed she laughs. "Well I'm glad you like it.

Gen rolls around as she was excited.

Athena chuckles but covers it up with a cough. She then sighs, realizing something and asks in a quiet voice. "Do you need anything to drink? I thought we might go out for dinner in a few hours. But … do you want a drink now?"

Gen nodded. "Ice tea please!" She hops off the bed and she looks in the basement slightly scared.


	2. Italian Dinner

While Athena prepares ice tea for Gen, she looks over at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

Gen whimpers as she closed the basement door. "It's scary in there," She goes back up stairs to Athena quickly.

"Wow, you're scared of basements?" Athena stopped then rubbing Gen's shoulders attempting to calm her. "Hey it's okay, you want your ice tea? I'll go down there and check for monsters."

"O-okay," Gen nodded as she drinks her ice tea slowly, choking on an ice cube a bit.

"Hey careful there," Athena makes sure Gen's all right and then she moves down the basement steps. After flicking on a light she sees nothing wrong, Athena calls up to Gen, "There's nothing down here!"

Gen slowly went to the top of the stairs, "Y-you sure?"

"Yeah, did you sense any?" Athena takes one last look around, taking about 30 minutes to check all the rooms. She moves to stand at the bottom of the stairs, she calls up to Gen, "I've checked all the room down here … you know. If you don't like the basement, I can find us another home without one."

Gen nodded no, "No it's ok!" She laughs awkwardly as she walks down the stairs.

Athena grabs Gen in a hug, lifting her up. The Assassin extends her arms and lifts Gen above her, spinning around Athena lowers Gen to the ground. "So, which room do you want?"

Gen giggles as she claps. "I want the one with the big bed!" She runs to the room.

Athena says, "Okay sure." Athena then looks around realizing that the big red bed is the only one down in the basement. Athena walks to the door of Gen's new bedroom. "Uh, Gen? That red bed is the only one down in the basement. Do … you want to share? Or if you don't want to I can go upstairs, I saw a … normal one up there in one of the bedrooms."

Gen nodded slowly. "C-can we share it please …?" She whispers quietly to Athena, she was embarrassed at her words.

Athena's eyes widen, and she nods. Quickly she checks the time. "Gen if you want to go to dinner, you should probably get ready. I'll go and make the reservations."

Gen nodded as she changed her outfit into a cute fancy dress with black straps. She waited for Athena smiling.

Athena shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Um … I'm still in my combat armor." Athena walked to the garage, and using various items cleaned up and polished her armor to look as good as new. When she got back Gen was there standing downstairs waiting for her, with a smile on her face. "Wow, Gen … you look beautiful."

Gen blushed red as she runs up the stairs embarrassed, "Thank you Athena, so do you!"

Athena caught Gen in a hug, it was light and caring. "Now let's get going. What would you like? I have a place in mind, but I'm open to suggestions."

"Italian?" Gen asked quietly as she looked in Athena's eyes.

Athena was struck breathless; she couldn't breathe when she looked in Gen's eyes. Slowly Athena makes choking breaths trying to get control of her breathing. "Excuse me," Athena says weakly. She looks down in embarrassment, "Italian sounds fine."

Gen held her hand as she caressed her knuckles and began walking to the restaurant.

Athena followed feeling troubled, but in spite of her feelings Athena promised herself that she would enjoy the time spent with Gen.

Gen skips inside the restaurant as she waited for a waiter.

When the waitress walks up, and introduces herself, Athena pays for two people; they are lead through the restaurant and to a table set for two. The waitress gives them their menus. Athena looks at hers then asks Gen, "What are you getting?"

Gen thought for a minute, "Pasta!" She cheered as her eyes scanned the menu.

"That sounds fine … just get me a few breadsticks and, noodles with skag met balls," Athena places her order and sets her menu down. The waitress takes both their orders, and then moves away. A wine server approaches, and Athena leans across the table. "Do we want any wine, Gen?"

Gen thought for a moment. "I never had wine before, does it taste good?" She asked Athena smiling at her giggling, wanting to get to know her.

"Well to tell the truth, it tastes sweet almost like fruit. But it's still alcohol. I've … once during a job I had to drink so much wine to get close to my target, I ended up being almost too drunk to do it!" Athena lowers her voice as the wine server gets near, when he stands at the table Athena places an order. Athena then turns to Gen, "I won't bother explaining the order, trust me it's Italian. But don't worry, it will be quality."

Gen nodded. As she looks at Athena she kicks her underneath the table smiling, she looks around and she saw the wine server bringing wine.

Athena smiles back and accepts wine from the server. "Thank you," She says nodding the man away, Athena then leaned towards Gen saying in a softer voice, "Now when you first try this stuff, go easy. It'll knock you out if you go too fast and I don't want you face first on the table." Athena then poured a glass for both her and Gen.

Gen nodded slowly as she watches the wine swirl around in her glass.

Athena glances around and takes a sip from her glass, "Hey don't be nervous. Listen you don't have to drink it if you don't want to, the food should be getting her in a few minutes."

Gen gulps it down slowly as she looks around wondering if it tasted good or not.

Just then the pasta arrives for Gen and Athena's meal as well. After the waitress places a plate in front of both Gen and Athena, Athena thanks her. After the waitress lights a few candles in the middle of the table and moves away Athena asks, "So what do you think of the wine?"

Gen smiled as she laughs loudly, "It's gooodddddd!"

Athena smiled back and taking her glass drained the whole thing in one go. After setting her glass down Athena dug into her noodles.

Gen ate her food slowly.

Athena slowed down then stopped staring at Gen, when she raised her head Athena asked, "So anything you want to talk about?"

Gen at more smiling, "Anything hun."

"Well, how about we talk about our problems. I know you might not want to but it might help. I … don't really regret helping Handsome Jack, but that doesn't mean I'll support his obsessive supporting that seem to be cropping up now." After a moment Athena asked, "What about you?"

Gen sighs as she looks away, "I was rapped and became a stripper."

Athena stayed silent, but only for a moment, "Okay I'm going to be blunt, if you were rapped – I'm assuming you didn't enjoy it – why then did you become a stripper?" Athena ate more of her noodles never looking away from Gen's face.

Gen growls low, "I told you if I didn't become one I will get killed." She chugs some wine from the bottle.

Athena backs away from the touchy subject, "Maybe we should talk about something else, eh?" The Assassin's eyes shifted nervously.

Gen nodded.

"Well what about; what's your favorite color?"

"PINK!"

Athena grinned, "Alright, what's your favorite animal? Mine's skag because they taste so good when cooked." Another grin

Gen sticks her tongue out, "Yucky!" Gen giggles, "I like beast!"

"Beast? What the hell is that?" Athena brushes it off and putting her ECHO on the table begins checking the weather.


	3. The Park

Gen began to slowly close her eyes and walks to the restroom.

Athena immediately puts away her ECHO, shutting it off. She then sat semi comfortably, but almost immediately went into the restroom to check on Gen. "Hey Gen ... I'm sorry. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it. I-I'm not used to acting this way around people."

Gen screams. "I was peeing silly!" She flushes the toilet.

Athena waits outside the restroom, and when Gen comes out she asks, "But seriously, am I doing okay?"

Gen shrugs and then laughs, "You're doing fine, stop being nervous."

"Heh, wanna go back and finish the food? I want to blow this joint and go somewhere ... scenic."

Gen nodded as she walks to the table and at her pasta quietly.

Athena finishes quickly and waits for Gen to finish. While Athena waits she checks out the rest of the restaurant diners.

Gen finishes smiling as she got up and paid for the meal.

"Thanks," Athena said, not mentioning that she still had enough money to pay. The Assassin walks out of the restaurant making sure Gen walked in front of her.

Gen walks in front of Athena as they walked together to their next destination.

"Where are we going now?" Athena asked.

Gen shrugs, "I dunno!"

"Say Gen, what are ... we going to do? About each other?" Athena sighs then walks to the gate of a park looking through the iron bars.

Gen was confused, "What do you mean -"

"I mean, what's the situation? Are we just living together or ... ?" Athena's voice trailed off.

Gen shrugs, "Up to you!"

"Really? Okay then ... let's take a walk in the park? I know it's not real, but Atlas did make the place as close to the real thing as I've ever seen."

Gen nodded as she ran to the park.

Athena followed behind and they both walked along a shady path that wound among medium length green grass.

Gen rolls on the grass.

Athena laughs, and as she stands watching Gen she breathes in the surprisingly fresh air.

Gen got up and kissed her.

Athena was surprised, but accepted the kiss with a sigh. Athena held Gen tightly for a moment then her hands dropped to Gen's hips.

Gen deepens it as she mumbles 'I love you' against Athena's lips.

Athena mumbles, "Wait what?" But doesn't stop for another minute. Eventually she breaks apart and asks, "Why?"

"You're sexy, beautiful, smart, strong, etc."

Athena smiled and pulled Gen in for an embrace.

Gen hugs back.

Athena mumbles, "Thanks Gen I appreciate it."

Gen nodded, "No problem."

After that Athena sat on the nearest park bench and patted the spot next to her, "Let's talk."

Gen sat next to her, "Ok."

"What do you want from life?" Athena asked staring at Gen a curious look on her face.

"Love."

Athena chuckled, "And what makes you think I can give that to you?"

"..." Gen shrugs, she never had been loved before.

"Alright, can you answer this question? Why would you love an Assassin like me? As for me loving you, well that's not a problem."

Gen smiled, "You're sexy, smart, your personality is gold and you treat me like a princess."

"Aw how sweet, well you look better than I do so that's a plus!" Athena said honestly, enthusiastically, and with a grin.

Gen rolls her eyes, "Noooo!"

"Yeeeesss! Admit it, you do look better than me. At least you can wear normal clothes," Athena says the grin still on her face.

Gen pouted but she nodded yes.

"Have you ever wondered why I can't wear normal clothes?" Athena asked raising an eyebrow.

Gen nodded.

"Well? Guess ... I dare you," Athena said folding her arms.

Gen was close to Athena.

Athena asked nervously, "Yes?"

Gen looks at her, "Do you want to date me?"

" ... Like as a girlfriend?"


	4. Getting Better

"Yes…"

"Wow. I'm um, not sure what … to say," Athena fell silent and a single solitary tear rolled down her left cheek.

Gen's eyes widened, she began to panic. "What's wrong?!" She asked.

Athena shook her head, "It's painful, I'm not sure if I want to talk about it."

Gen sighs as she rubs her head, she looks down and places her head in her hands.

"Wow this got uncomfortable fast. Geeze, I'm sorry," Athena apologized. "Look I'll tell you, it's just that I haven't thought about the last time I dated anyone for a long time."

Gen nodded at her words. "I knew this was a bad idea," She got up and walked away to a transporter.

Athena got up and followed behind, "Wait where dare you going?"

Gen continued to set the coordinates, "Home…I forgot my art supplies."

"Should I wait here? Or do you want me to come with you?" Athena asked slowly pulling out an old faded photo from a small hidden compartment in her suit.

"No…no…-" Gen froze, wondering what Athena had.

Athena slowly turned the photo around and showed Gen. It showed Athena in only knee length shorts and a sleeveless orange top standing next to a man her same height, who only wore swimming trunks – both of them were standing on a beach an ocean stretching out behind them a deep blue color. Both of them were smiling, but the man's eyes had been blacked out – whether by a sharpie or just naturally was indiscernible. "I know," Athena said, "I look embarrassing."

Gen sighs and she goes transporting to her home.

Athena arrives as well, but on a different transporter. When both of them are in the house Athena asks, "So … what do you want to do now? Talk?"

Gen ignores her as she looks at the art hanging on one wall.

Athena stays silent looking at the art as well. After some silence Athena moves to the kitchen.

Gen sat in her room and cries herself to sleep.

Athena almost bangs her head against the wall, but decides against it since it would wake Gen. Athena then sits in a rocking chair in their living room and a few hours after midnight she falls asleep.

Gen drank wine the next day.

Athena awoke still sitting in the rocking chair. She got up and asked, "Gen, where are you?"

Gen whispers, "in here", from her room.

Athena walks in and stops in the doorway, taking in the scene.

Gen woke up in Athena's arms.

"Good morning sleepy head," Athena said softly.

Gen smiled softly, "H-hi."

"So … how're we feeling?" Athena says grinning softly. "I mean after yesterday."

Gen looks away and shrugs, "I'm fine I guess."

Athena stares up at the ceiling, "So what now?"

Gen shrugs, "I dunno it's your house."

"But you live here too … what about work?"

"I'm gonna have to be a stripper in Atlas? Great…" Gen cursed as she dressed in lingerie and went to a club where Moxxi was residing.

Meanwhile Athena headed over to Atlas's gun store to see if she could get any mercenary work.

Gen began to dance at her club.

Athena briefly thought about going to watch Gen, but instead accepts a job from the Atlas officer to go search some ancient ruins.

Gen finishes up her job and went home.

Athena took longer than she expected with the job and when she got home it was dark outside but some lights were on inside the house.

Gen was on the floor sleeping nicely, a red blanket covering her upper form as she snores away.

Not wanting to disturb her Athena walks into the kitchen. The Assassin doesn't realize a cut on her right arm is dripping blood onto the floor. Athena searches through the cabinets for a first aid kit and upon finding it sits down at the table to dress her wound.

Gen woke up and hugs Athena nicely, the girl was intoxicated. "Hey baby~ want me to lick it for you?" She asked while licking Athena's face.

"What?" Athena says totally confused. "Talk slower, I can't understand you. And stop licking my face! I'm trying to clean a wound here."

Gen sat atop Athena's lap and licks her some more, "I'm gonna f*** your holes."

Athena caught gen's tongue and pressed their lips together.

Gen moved back, blushing red.

"Well what did you expect would happen?" Athena chuckled and gripped both of Gen's shoulders. "Are you still drunk?"

Gen looks at Athena and shook her head no.

"Well that's … awkward," Athena says falling silent. She just stares at Gen.

Gen stares at Athena's chest.

Athena blushes and asks, "What?" Athena looks down as well and finds that she isn't wearing her armor. She had left it in a closet when she had entered the house.

Gen shrugs, "I like you boobs, that's all."

Athena is speechless for a moment then asks, "So … what happened last night? Shouldn't you have a hangover?"

Gen nodded, "I have one right now."

"Awww, I'm sorry," Athena said in sympathy. She then grinned mischievously and said in a low voice, "Anything I can do to make it feel better?"

Gen bit her lip, "Date me?"

"Sure," Athena said. "But what do you have in mind? We gonna call each other … 'girlfriend'?"

Gen nodded, shy, "If you want, maybe a party."

"To celebrate the occasion? We should mark the date … just in case an anniversary is possible," Athena said smiling. She leaned forward and gave Gen a supportive hug.


	5. The Waterfall Adventure

Gen hugs back slowly and looks down embarrassed.

Athena coughs, "Can you get off me? You're kind of sitting on another wound."

Gen got off annoyed. "Sorry," She stated aggravated and looks away.

Athena didn't notice Gen's change in mood as she reached down and patched a wound stretching across the top of her right thigh. It wasn't leaking blood, but it hurt like hell.

Gen slept in Athena's bed quietly, not wanting to bother her.

After Athena dressed all her wounds and changed into fresh clothes she too fell into bed, next to Gen.

Gen nuzzles her.

Athena chuckled and asked softly, "Even though I wanted to get away from that place, I wonder how Sanctuary's doing…"

"Me too."

"What should we do now?" Athena asked her voice quiet and low despite the fact that they were the only ones in the house.

"I dunno hun."

"Oh I have an idea, how about we go on an adventure. Is there anywhere you've always wanted to go?" Athena asked. She was already thinking of the perfect place, a secluded location with a waterfall and a natural swimming area.

Gen thought for a moment, then said, "No not really, I like a place with a waterfall though."

"Oh really? Well I have a surprise for you my girlfriend, when would you like to go? Tomorrow of course," Athena yawned. "I need sleep, what do you think?"

"Tomorrow!" Gen nuzzles Athena and then went to sleep.

Athena went to sleep with a smile on her face, she was imagining Gen both in a swim suit and imagining her reaction to herself being in a swim suit.

Gen woke early in the morning tired.

Athena sat up on her side of the bed swinging her legs over the side. She asked without looking at Gen, "How're you feeling? Still up for my surprise? Because if not we can always do something different."

"I'm ok. I just want to shower that's all," Gen said. She got up and began to vomit.

Athena held a trash can for Gen to puke in. While she also held Gen's hair back from getting caught in the vomit.

Gen shook and wiped her face clean and began to brush her teeth.

Athena rubbed her back and asked, "You sure you're okay, now?"

Gen nodded.

Athena gave Gen a pat on the back and walked to the kitchen. "Let me know when you want to go, I'm just getting something from the kitchen," Athena called back.

Gen nodded and waited for her smiling softly.

Athena led Gen out of their home and along a long winding road that eventually meandered out of Atlas City limits. Now they were trekking through the suburbs. "Don't worry Gen, it's not going to be long now. There's a small hilly range outside the city limits I'm trying to get to, just a mile or two beyond the suburbs."

Gen nodded and smiles as she follows behind blushing. "Athena…"

"Yes, sweetie?" Athena asked slowing down and looking over her shoulder at Gen.

Gen hugs her right. "C-can you carry me? I feel …weak," She looks up to her and smiles weakly.

Athena chuckles and smiles warmly, "Of course. But come on … I think you're going to like this." Athena leads them Gen on and they arrive at a secluded grove with a clear crystal water pool with a beautiful splashing waterfall at one end. The entire area was shaded by trees overhead. "So … care for a swim? Hmm?"

Gen nodded but then realized. "We have no swim clothes Athena!" She pipes out with a small frown on her face. But the girl soon began to strip down and jumped in.

Athena waited until Gen was in the water then she said, "Gen! I have your swim clothes in this duffle bag. But don't worry, you don't have to wear clothes." Athena laughed as she crouched down and opened the duffle bag drawing out the outfit she had on in the picture she had shown Gen earlier.

Gen sat still in the water sighing softly, she ignores Athena and rubs her temple.

Athena dressed quickly and after stretching her arms above her head slid into the cool water. Athena sighed in relief, she flipped on her back and floated just under the water.

Gen rubs her arms and lays on her back, floating around.

Athena looks over at Gen and chuckles saying, "You're lucky no one comes here … like ever. You're naked. If someone came here it wouldn't be bad for you it'd be bad for them. I'd kill 'em." Athena's voice became serious … "But I'd only do that if they tried anything of course, if people came here and started gawking I wouldn't mind, I mean you are a stripper."

Gen glares, "I would mind, I told you I didn't want to be a stripper." She narrows her eyes.

Athena straightened and floated with only her head above the water. "Well … eh never mind. No one comes here anyway," She smiled trying to sooth things out.

Gen looks down to Athena smiling sadly.

Athena said, "Do you want to… talk about it?"

Gen smiled as she was now in the hot water. Over time they had moved to an equally peaceful hotspring.

Athena smiled back down at Gen, then she hopped in with Gen and began floating next to her. After a while Athena asked, "Quite peaceful, isn't it?"

Gen nodded as she completely went underwater and grabbed Athena's foot stealthily.

Keeping still Athena tried not to freak out, "Gen, what are you doing?"

Gen comes back up and shrugs, "I dunno, I'm a bit bored!"

Athena, after swimming around for a bit gets out and sits of the edge of the hot spring drying off. She kept her feet in the water. Athena turned her face to the sky as the sun came out and showered her in its warm rays.

Gen sighs as she slept in the water, sleeping above it as she floated on top.

Looking down briefly from her sun bathing Athena looked at Gen, after giggling at her girlfriend's cuteness Athena made her way all the way out of the water and lay down with her bikini body in the sun.


End file.
